vicsthegodthatwasfandomcom-20200215-history
Korthus
"a wiser man told me "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder". so when i found one, i gouged it's eyes out slowly; one by one..." Size/Type: Large Warforged Living Construct Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Barbarian 5/ Warforged Juggernaut 5/ War Hulk 1 (ECL 11) Stats: Str 30 (+2 str boost), Dex 12, Con 22, Wis 12, Int 11, Cha 8 Hit Dice:155hp (D12) Initiative: +1 Speed: 20 Armor Class:25 (10 dex Natural Armor Adamantine Body enhancement Size) Damage Reduction: 2/adamantine Base Attack/Grapple:+9/+22 Attack: +18 Full Attack: +17/+12 Space/Reach: 10ft/10ft Ranged: +10/+5 (1d6+1 x2) 50ft/bludgeoning attack: +19/+14 (3d6+16 +2d6 Vicious ''19-20x2) slashing Special Attacks: Special Qualities: immunity to poison, sleep affects, paralysis, disease, nausea, fatigue, exhaustion, sickness, and energy drain. Skills: intimidate +12, Climb +16, swim +15, jump +15 Feats: adamantine body, power attack, imroved bull rush, Powerful Charge (Juggernaut feat) Greater Powerful Charge (Juggernaut Feat), cleave. Saves: Fortitude +16 Reflex +3 Will +3 Abilities: fast movement +10, illiterate, improved uncanny dodge, trapsense +1, berserker strength (ph. ii), powerful charge, reserved, charge bonus +4, Armor Spikes II: Korthus grows armor spikes and gains proficiency in their use as a weapon. these adamantine armor spikes deal 1d8 points of piercing damage on a successful grapple attack. while the spikes can't be removed, they can be affected by spells like any other weapon. Expert Bull Rush: Korthus adds its class level (+10) to Strength checks (+10) when making a bull rush attempt or defending against a bull rush. It can also add its class level (+10) to Strength checks (+10) when trying to break down doors. Reserved: -5 penalty to following skills Bluff, Diplomacy, Gather Information, and Sense Motive. Charge Bonus: Korthus gains an extra +4 bonus on it's attack roll when making a charge. Construct Perfection I-IV: I- no longer subject to nonleathal damage or extra damage from critical hits. II- immunity to all mind affecting spells and abilities (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects). III- immunity to death effects and necromancy effects. IV- no longer subject to ability damage or drain. Extended Charge: Gains +5 feet to it's speed when making a charge. Healing Immunity: immune to healing subschool magic. in addition it can no longer benefit from the effects of consumable spells and magic items, such as heroes feast and potions. Superior Bull Rush: when Korthus makes a successful bull rush against an opponent, it can choose to deal damage equal to that of its armor spikes (1d8) plus its Strength modifier (+10) against it's opponent in addtion to the normal results of a bull rush. if the bull rush was made as part of a charge, it can add it's extra damage from the powerful charge feat or the greater powerful charge feat as well. Powerful Charge: when Korthus charges, and it's melee attacks hit, it deals an extra 1d8+2d6 (large) +1d6(greater powerful Charge) of damage. Greater Powerful Charge: as powerful charge. but treat yourself as one size category larger then you are. No Time To Think: Charisma, Wisdom and Intelligence skills void with the exception of Intimidate Strength Boost: +2 Background: WMD Organization: none Gold/Silver/Copper : 29000g Treasure: 43 bolts Magic Items: Carapace of Korthus (+2 adamantine body),+1 sling (large), +1 ''Vicious greatsword (large), necklace of fireballs type III (4charges "I''gnitous"'') Contacts: William the Trader (ranger 6, route:Bird's fall to shinon) languages: common, abyssal, infernal, celestial, draconic, one other Experience Gained: 3000xp Category:PC